


bring me the water.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oppa Kink, Pool, Pool Sex, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: "You have an oppa kink, don't you?"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	bring me the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom San agenda, yay.
> 
> Woosan are a married couple and Seonghwa is their boyfriend, basically. Smutty smut will come next chapter.

"So you're telling me that you've had sex on a pool? Like, for real?", San asked, earning himself a laugh from his hyung.

"Look, you guys have known me for so long, why do you keep pushing the topic?"

"We're curious", Wooyoung answered, putting his leg on the top of San's. Seonghwa was sitting on the bed, right in front of the sofa they were resting on. "You don't seem very kinky, that's all"

San tried to hold down a laugh, failing miserably. "Y-yeah, what he said."

"What's so funny, I don't get it!", Seonghwa asked, still smiling.

"Don't try and change the subject, just tell us."

"Yeah, we just wanna know... how was it? Was it good? Was it with a girl?", San flooded him with questions, laying his head on his husband's shoulder.

"It was nice. But it wasn't with a girl, no. I've only ever been with a girl once and I could tell it wasn't really my thing. The whole pool thing was very enjoyable, although I gotta say, the dude was a jackass. We were dating back then, but now I know he was an asshole."

San turned to stare at Wooyoung, who was doing the same thing.

"Well...", San started, turning to look at Seonghwa again. "Bet we could make it even more fun, oppa"

Wooyoung licked his lips. Seonghwa's smile had faltered at the little nickname.

"I bet so too", Seonghwa answered, getting up. "I gotta go, kids. For real, this-", he headed to the door.

"Oppa...", San called, seeing Seonghwa stop dead at his tracks. "Stop playing hard to catch, we just wanna have fun and make you feel good..."

Wooyoung could see his hyung holding onto the doorframe, his knuckles turning a little whiter. "Little devil you are...", Seonghwa said, laughing. "Both of you are..."

"He's a softie. Soft dom, you can't tell me otherwise", San said, smiling and looking at Wooyoung. "I'd bet good money on it. You're a soft dom, aren't you, hyung?", he turned to look at Seonghwa, who was approaching him and his husband with slow steps.

"I don't think he is...", Wooyoung muttered.

"That's cause you're a top and you can't be submissive at all, Woo. Bratty little shit", San muttered back, seeing Seonghwa chuckle, amused.

"Why do you think I'm a soft dom now? You both said I don't seem very kinky, I don't get it..."

"That was before your reaction to him calling you oppa", Wooyoung said, smiling devilishly. "You have an oppa kink, don't you?"

"He does, look at him", San answered, eyeing Seonghwa up and down.

"Wanna find out?"

×××


End file.
